A Devil in a Suit
by ShineJobFledgling
Summary: Hannibal Lecter was never found out, and the poor FBI ended up doing things for themselves. Instead the doctor took up teaching at a boarding school that specialized in troubled youth... But can Lecter stay out of the spotlight forever? And who would know
1. Introductions

Well here goes my second fanfiction for FF net, though this is not just my second fanfiction ever.

This is the first fanfiction I've written for Hannibal, so I'm sorry if Hannibal, or any of the other character I might bring in later, seem a little off. Actually when I first started writing this it was meant for something else, but Hannibal seemed to make a good character to stick in as the teacher.

Now I know that this chapter might seem a little dull, but it's just to set things up. It's just what the title of the chapter says, it's to have the characters meet, set up already established relationships. The next chapter will be better. Really I have a few of these chapters already planned out, just trust me when I say that the story gets much better as we go on.

Oh yes, the M rating is for later, and the language that the students will be displaying. As for the genre I wasn't quite sure what to do with it so I left it as general. It'll change somewhere down the road I'm sure.

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hannibal Lecter series.)

ooo

Lyra sighed as she looked up from the book she was reading at the girl still standing in front of her with her little group of six or seven students. The girl was the infamous Arianna Gate, a pretty girl with nicely kept black hair, honey brown eyes, and a smile that was too nice for someone so sadistic. In all honesty Arianna had probably been talking for at least a few minutes now, but Lyra hadn't taken the time to really pay attention to her. The character in the book was just finding out that vampires existed, and Lyra had just kept reading to find out what happened next. Sure, Lyra had caught something about being a freak, and a wimp, but she just looked at Arianna dully now, waiting for what was next.

However it appeared that she was supposed to reply to what was said to her, because Arianna looked frustrated for a second before she just flipped her glossy black hair over her shoulder saying, "Fine, Lyra you don't have to say anything, Dave and Harvey can beat you up regardless."

That's when Lyra's eyes grew wide as she noticed two of the boys moving forward from the group to stand next to Arianna. Lyra wasn't some super human teenager; no she was the regular kind with breakable bones. This meant that Lyra was afraid of two football player sized guys. "Do you really want to get in trouble again?" Lyra asked as she managed to push up onto her feet, and press back into the wall behind her more. The book in her hands was small enough that she just shoved it in the pocket of her jacket, as she added, "Too many strikes and they'll kick you out of here too."

"We're not going to get in trouble, because you're not going to tell anyone," Dave said as Arianna backed up to watch from a less dangerous view, and he slid closer to her. "Isn't that right?"

"You can't scare me into not talking," Lyra growled before she looked around for someone who could help her, but no one could be seen in the hallway. Actually Lyra was only there waiting for a teacher, because she forgot her binder in class. Ms. Stephen had said that she'd get there as soon as her meeting was done when she caught Lyra in the hallway earlier.

"No one's going to save you kid," Harvey insisted as he leered at the girl in front of him. "You're new, and you made a point of not making any friends," He paused then putting a hand out to stop Dave from moving closer so he could crowd the girl himself before he added, "In a place like Wisdom that's not a very smart thing, huh?"

Lyra managed a glare as she looked up at Harvey, even if he was right. Wisdom Boarding School was a school designed especially for troubled youth. It was mostly for juvenile delinquents with parents who had money to keep their kids out of juvenile hall, or jail. Wisdom contain everything from the typical rich bad boy, to the daddy's little princess with a cutting problem. Therapy was a big thing in Wisdom too, there were almost more privately paid specialist roaming the halls then there were teachers…

Once Lyra noticed Harvey leaning in closer to her, she pulled herself from her thoughts and snapped, "I'm not a kid, now get away from me!"

"Come on Harvey," Dave whined impatiently from behind his friend, "Are you going ta hit her or are you going ta kiss her?"

"Yes, Harvey, what exactly are you going to do to your classmate?" questioned a velvety voice that prompted Lyra to let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know who it belonged to, but it definitely too cultured to be a students voice. This meant that she was saved, and that's all that really mattered. She wouldn't have to walk around with bruises and cuts…

Harvey jumped back from Lyra then, and the small group dispersed as inconspicuously as they could manage down the hall. Dave and Arianna even left Harvey to work this out on his own. None of them wanted to incur the wrath of teacher that found them, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. After all, no matter how gentlemanly the man looked and acted it seemed that any kid that was rude to him quickly learned to be good afterwards.

"Nothing," Harvey said jumpily as he moved away from Lyra, looking at her hopefully. "We were just talking, Dr. Lecter. I was just suggesting to Lyra that she be nicer."

"Really?" Dr. Lecter asked raising an eyebrow, even though he was quite aware that _just talking_ was not what had been happening in the hallway a few moments ago. When the boy just nodded, keeping to his lie, Dr. Lecter looked to the girl, Lyra, and waited for her answer to his question. It took her a moment, but when nothing else happened she finally looked up from the floor and over to the doctor. She bit her lip for a second before she finally spoke…

"Yeah, that's the gist of it," She said looking back at the boy in front of her dully. Harvey sighed in relief before Lyra forced a smile as she looked back at Dr. Lecter adding, "Everything's okay, really."

"Harvey, I think you should go do your homework," Dr. Lecter said as he moved casually closer to the two teens. "You're missing some assignments from my class, and I'd appreciate it if you got them in to me by tomorrow."

"Ye-yes doctor," Harvey said before he turned and quickly left Lyra to deal with the history and psychology teacher.

Lyra watched Harvey leave for a moment before she pushed away from the wall a little, and turned her attention to the teacher next to her. He hadn't moved to continue with what he was doing and he hadn't said anything so Lyra watched him lightly waiting for him to do, or say, something. She also took the time to look him over, and commit him to memory. He was an older man, but still in considerably good shape. His hair was brushed back, and his eyes were a brownish color, with what seemed to be red or something mixed in. His clothes were nice, black dress pants, a dark grey/blue shirt, with a black tie. However, once Lyra brought her eyes back up to his face it was just in time to see him looking at her knowingly. The look made Lyra self-conscious after no more than a moment and she couldn't help but ask tersely, "What?"

Dr. Lecter clicked his tongue at that and said, rather like he was scolding a small child, "Now don't be rude Lyra, I just helped you." As he spoke he moved so he was standing in front of the dark blonde haired student, gauging her reaction as he went.

Lyra wasn't sure what, but something about Dr. Lecter had her backing into the wall again. Lowering her brown eyes to the floor between them Lyra apologized with a simple, "I'm sorry."

"That's better," Dr. Lecter insisted lightly, "Now why did you lie for that… little boy."

"Because," Lyra started before she looked off to the side and noticed Ms. Stephen finally come around the corner. Dr. Lecter noticed too, and didn't press for the answer as the other teacher greeted them.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter, Lyra," Ms. Stephen said with a smile, however when the hello's she received weren't as cheery she frowned and asked, "Lyra you didn't get in trouble did you?"

Lyra went to answer then, but before she got the chance Dr. Lecter cut in saying congenially, "Oh no, Lyra and I were just getting to know each other." Then when Ms. Stephen's smile returned Hannibal looked back at Lyra saying, "Well I'll see you around Ms. Lyra, do stay out of trouble until then."

"Okay," Lyra said nodding her head a bit before Dr. Lecter waved his goodbye to Ms. Stephen and continued down the hallway. Lyra couldn't help but frown a little as she watched him go. She wanted to know exactly when he intended to see her later; he didn't have her as a student…

"Well come then Lyra, your binder's right on my desk," Ms. Stephen said, cutting into Lyra's thoughts as she unlocked the door…


	2. Bruises

And here is chapter two, more things are happening.

helkl031, thanks for the encouragement.

And thank you to everyone else who is reading.

At the end of the chapter I'll have a few words on what's going to happen next.

(Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, just like I said in the first chapter)

* * *

Lyra winced as she carefully pulled her shirt off. Then once she dropped it on the ground she couldn't help but glance in the mirror attached to the dresser at herself, and her injuries. Her arms were littered with the bandages she had just put on, and her stomach and sides had a rash of bruises. However that was only her torso, there was also a cut on her left eyebrow, the same cheek was red from being hit, twice, and her palms and knees were scraped up.

Still they were probably the least of her worries… No one would see her arms or stomach after she put on a different shirt. Even then she could lie and say she fell to excuse the scrapes on her hands and knees. The bruises on her neck, though, would be a little hard to explain. After all, how did someone bruise their neck while falling down the stairs, and even if you could come with an excuse that was buyable how did you explain away that they looked like fingers if they looked even a little close?

"I fell and Harvey caught me by my neck…" Lyra muttered to herself to confirm that it sounded as stupid out loud as it did in her head. Which, actually it sounded worse out loud.

Still telling Ms. Stephen that she missed the beginning of class because Harvey beat her up wouldn't be acceptable either, at least not for her. If a teacher even _suggested_ sending one of Arianna's lackeys to detention because of her she'd have to endure more torture. If one of them actually ended up in detention for more than an hour she'd find herself with dead things under her pillow, and rumors of threesomes to go with the bruises and gashes.

For the love of everything holy she would not end up like Emma Summers, who left the week after Lyra was enrolled.

_"Lay down and take it… After a week or so someone else will catch their eye or do something stupid."_

It had been her only advice on the subject, and it had come from some girl who had tried to be her friend before Harvey took an interest in her, and before Lyra had actually opened her mouth to warn the girl against being her friend. Being friendless was a small price to pay if it kept her out of trouble, and taking Arianna's crap was a small price if it meant they'd leave her alone sooner. Now if it would just start working she'd be golden… hell she might even get to spend her senior year back in her old school…

Then stopping her thoughts for the moment Lyra took a deep intake of breath before she held it and pulled on a long sleeved shirt. She shuddered in pain afterwards as she let out the breath, before she looked down at herself to see everything from her own eyes and not just the reflection the mirror gave. A black long-sleeved shirt covered her top, jeans with holes in the knees sat on her hips. It wouldn't have been too bad if you couldn't see smears of blood on the edges and strings of the holes in jeans, and the scratches that caused them. Of course there were the bruises on her neck too, that gave off twinges of pain from being moved.

Once finished with her assessment though Lyra's eyes fell to the digital clock on dresser before she cursed under her breath and decided that she'd have to come up with something while she ran to her next class. She'd already missed first; she'd just make it to Ms. Stephen's class ten minutes late if she ran…

ooo

Lyra took a few deep breaths after sliding to a stop in front of Ms. Stephen's room. Her back pack was bothering what must have been a bruise on one of her shoulder blades, but she kept from tearing up. The faster she got in there and sat down that faster she could get it off. She looked through the mirror on the door and noticed that Ms. Stephen was talking, which hopefully meant that she'd ignore her at least until she was finished…

However once she opened the door and caught the attention of her English teacher, Lyra knew that she had no such luck…

Ms. Stephen quickly told her other students to hold on, and talk amongst themselves for a moment, before she turned and rushed Lyra back out into the hallway. The teacher couldn't help but put her hand to her mouth for a moment before she asked, horrified, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"No one did anything, I fell," Lyra lied with ease as she pulled her backpack from her shoulders, and let her posture fall a little. Her bag hung in her hand and when Lyra looked back at Ms. Stephen. In all honesty the woman looked as if she had been told to solve a particularly hard math problem, she looked confused, and not quite sure how to go about solving it. Of course Lyra would be the problem…

"You fell?" Ms. Stephen asked her eyes automatically falling to the bruises on her neck, "But you're neck…"

Lyra sighed and wiped at the dampness she felt on her eyelid. She glanced at her fingers just long enough to find that the wetness was red and slightly sticky before she carelessly wiped it on her pants. "I hit the railing at some point… I guess…" Lyra mumbled. It was the only thing that even seemed half plausible, and even then Lyra asked herself why she even thought that might fly.

Ms. Stephen was so put aback by this point. Sure she had no delusions about any of her students. Ms. Stephen knew that each and every one of them belonged there, but Lyra… Lyra seemed like she was putting in an honest effort to change. Change from, well, whatever she had been like before. Really, Ms. Stephen didn't actually know why Lyra was there, she had never been told, and until now never thought to ask.

"Lyra, don't lie," Ms. Stephen said, her tone slightly pleading. She felt bad for the girl, it was obvious, no matter how convincing her voice, that someone else had done this to her. Ms. Stephen had seen those kinds of bruises before, and Lyra wasn't a clumsy girl. Despite her slumping, almost tired, posture, and the fact that the girl dragged her feet (ruining the bottom every pair of pants Ms. Stephen had ever seen her in) Lyra seemed very sure footed, maybe even graceful, in a lazy cat kind of way.

"I'm not," Lyra said as she ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't know what else to do but run with this. She had already started lying, and even if she wouldn't get in trouble with the teacher if she stopped now Lyra knew the consequences of telling the truth.

"Fine," Ms. Stephen said as she sighed and lightly crossed her arms over her chest, "I'll have to send you to Dr. Lecter then. Maybe he can get you to tell the truth…"

Lyra stopped at this, her indifference to the situation melting away, her shoulders stiffening as she asked, "Why are you sending me to _him_? Shouldn't I be going to the office or something if you think I'm lying to you?"

"Normally I would, but I got an email this morning saying he's your mentor… You're first period teacher didn't tell you?" Ms. Stephen paused to watch Lyra almost hesitantly shake her head before she went on nonetheless, "Anyway he is, and you're to go to him. If he wants he'll send you to the office. I hope you'll tell him what really happened though." Ms. Stephen sighed again before adding, "Stay here I'll get you a pass to go to his class."

ooo

Lyra grudgingly walked down the hallway, away from her English room after Ms. Stephen gave her a pass. Thankfully, Dr. Lecter's room number was scribbled in the place on the pass saying where she was going. It did tell her why she didn't recognize the man when according to the location of the room he was a history or language teacher. He was at the opposite end of the hall from her history class, a part of the history and foreign language hallway she never had to go near… This was also not to mention she didn't have any friends so she never compared her schedule with any of the other kids in her other classes. Lyra only knew of the teachers that taught her, enrolled her, or she ran into by chance. (The reason it took so long for her to meet her new mentor.)

Once she made it to the room written on the note she looked in the standard little window on the door, and this time found Dr. Lecter pointing at the board for a moment as he told his class something. After a moment though she took a breath, cautiously opened the door, and then walked in. She didn't move far from the door and she made sure it shut quietly behind her. A few students looked at her for a moment before they realized that Dr. Lecter hadn't missed a beat and was still explaining their notes to them.

Looking at him Lyra could tell that he knew full well that she was there. He looked at her once or twice before seemingly accepting that she wasn't going to move or speak until he stopped talking to his class and acknowledged her in some other way then a quick glance. Once they reached this unspoken agreement Lyra moved her backpack so it hung in her hand again, and took the time to look at his board. The notes seemed to be on the revolutionary war and in quickly losing her attention Lyra's eyes slid to the part of the board that seemed to hold the homework for his classes. It seemed he had three different types world history, U.S. history, and psychology.

The last one made her sigh, her mentor was a shrink, or at least qualified to be one…

It was then, though, that Dr. Lecter broke off in the notes saying, "Please finish writing what's on the board, when I come back I'll erase this and we'll continue." Once he got the mumbled agreement from the sophomores in his class Hannibal turned and moved over to the door, and motioned for Lyra to walk outside. She did as he wanted and when she turned back around to look at him he shook his head lightly at her appearance.

"What happened?" Dr. Lecter asked as he eyed the cut on her eyebrow.

"I fell down the stairs," Lyra said as she looked away from Dr. Lecter. Her voice was smooth, indifferent, almost no hint to the lie with the exception that she wouldn't look at him. "Ms. Stephen didn't believe me."

"I couldn't imagine why she wouldn't believe you," Dr. Lecter said in an obviously sarcastic way as he took a hold of her chin, making her turn her head forward as he leaned in closer to inspect the bruising on her neck. When Lyra merely cringed at the movement he let her relax her head, though he didn't let go of her as he looked towards her eyes asking, "Would you like to tell me the name of these stairs?"

"They're the ones right in front of the girls dorm. I wasn't aware they had names," Lyra said with false sweetness ringing in her tone as she gave him a sheepish grin. After a moment of silence though she frowned lightly, saying, "You started it. If you hadn't patronized me I wouldn't have said that."

Dr. Lecter nodded at this, accepting her reasoning, before he let go of her chin. After looking her over once more he sighed saying, "Go to the nurse and have her give you something for that bruise, and any others you might have received. Then come back here so you can either tell me you rejected Harvey and he beat you up, or so you can do your work I'll send my aid to Ms. Stephen with a note saying you probably won't be returning to class."

Lyra frowned out right at that. She didn't understand how he knew what really happened to her, but she did know, somehow, that he actually knew and wasn't just guessing. "Doctor, can't you just send me to the office for insubordination or something?" Lyra asked as he turned around to go back into his classroom.

"Now, now, Lyra, we both know that you wouldn't learn anything from that," Dr. Lecter said, giving her a smile over his shoulder before he walked back into his classroom. To himself Hannibal couldn't help but chuckle and think to himself that he wouldn't be a very good mentor if he didn't teach her anything…

* * *

Okay so I feel compelled to tell you a few things, simply because you can't go directly on to read the next chapter at this current point in time (unless you're reading this after I put up the next chapter sometime in the near future).

So yes, Dr. Lecter knows whats happening, and poor Lyra isn't having a very good school year.

In the next chapter you'll find out what actually happened during Lyra and Harvey's fight, how Hannibal knows what's going on, one of the reasons he became her mentor, and finally why exactly Lyra is at Wisdom. It'll be the end of introducing everything and the plot will actually commence.


	3. How and Why

_"Come back and see me after your classes for the day are done," Dr. Lecter said after the bell rang and he excused his class. "We have some things to discus."_

_Lyra frowned slightly, but nodded anyway before she started putting her things in her backpack…_

Now, Lyra was moving back towards Dr. Lecter's classroom, her backpack sitting in her hand once again, because her one of her shoulder blades were just too sensitive for her to continue carrying it the proper way. By now the red mark on her cheek had faded, but the rest of her was no better off. Sure some things ached less, but the slightest touch in just the right place caused her to cringe.

Then once she made it to his door she glanced inside the window, like she did the first time, to see if Dr. Lecter was there, and indeed he was just like he said he would be. However, he was there with Ms. Lily, the headmistress of Wisdom Boarding School, and they seemed to be talking about something important. So, this time, Lyra knocked and waited for either some kind of sign to come in, or for Dr. Lecter to actually open the door for her. She didn't want to be scolded for not having manners, because while it was one thing to just walk in while he was teaching, it was another thing all together to walk in on a private conversation between him and another adult.

Both teachers looked towards the door before the doctor waved for her to come in. Lyra hesitated for a moment, but then she opened the door and smiled at them both as she moved into the room. After she made sure the door shut without banging she offered them a small "Hi" in greeting.

It took Ms. Lily a few moments of just looking at her, but then it happened. Ms. Lily's jaw went a little slack, her grey eyes widened. Lyra just wanted to blurt, yet again, that she had fallen down the stairs, that nothing else had happened, but as long as Ms. Lily was too stunned to ask she wouldn't have to lie. In the end though, just like all the rest, Ms. Lily asked her, "Are you okay dear?"

It was a different question for once. Not the blunt, "what happened" the other teachers had been giving her all day. It seemed that Ms. Lily was at least slightly concerned about her well being. Still Lyra insisted, "I'm fine, I just fell down the stairs."

Ms. Lily looked at Lyra for more than a moment before she looked to Dr. Lecter to see what he thought about this, her lips twisted down in a frown. It prompted him to say calmly, "It's what she has told every teacher who has asked, consistently. She hasn't wavered all day."

Lyra looked back and forth between the two teachers as Ms. Lily gave a solemn nod to this, and Dr. Lecter just looked at her evenly. They couldn't do anything if there wasn't a complaining victim. Still they tried. Each teacher asked, and each teacher tried to get her to say something different from what she told the last teacher. Still, each time she told them she fell down the stairs, and each time they asked about her neck she said she must have hit the railing. She never strayed from the first story she told to Ms. Stephen, as far as everyone knew (with the exceptions of Lyra, Harvey, and somehow Dr. Lecter) that had to be what happened. No one could prove otherwise, even though it seemed to be the general consensus that she was lying.

"If you're sure," Ms. Lily sighed to the female student in the room. Then when Lyra nodded, careful of her neck, Ms. Lily went on to say, "Then I was just here to give Dr. Lecter your school folder."

When Lyra just nodded and looked between the two teachers though things seemed to become thick. Looking at Ms. Lily you could tell, but when you looked at Dr. Lecter it was like was just as content as could be. He calmly looked at Ms. Lily waiting for the next move, before he glanced at Lyra. Eventually, when no one moved to remedy this Ms. Lily sighed saying, "Well I'm going to go, and Lyra," Ms. Lily paused for a moment before looking at the young girl hopefully, "please tell Dr. Lecter who did this to you."

"I fell down the stairs," Lyra insisted, glaring lightly.

"Lyra," Dr. Lecter scolded her, when Ms. Lily seemed taken aback by the dark look. He would have said more but didn't have to as Lyra moved back, closer to the desks then, and lowered her head, an apology instantly falling from her lips.

"It's okay," Ms. Lily said, though a little uncertainly, before she excused herself to see to some other business in the school. Mentor and student both said goodbye to her as Ms. Lily left before Lyra looked to Dr. Lecter obviously curious about why she was there.

"Make yourself comfortable," Dr. Lecter said motioning to a desk next to Lyra as he moved to his own, larger, desk. He watched as Lyra sat down like she was told, seemingly unfazed by everything that happened a few moments ago, now that Ms. Lily was gone. Once she was settled, Dr. Lecter pulled his chair over and sat in front of her asking, "So why are you lying?"

Lyra thought about asking him how he knew she was lying. She thought about completely ignoring his question. However she stopped, before she started, and instead sighed and ran her fingers lightly through the front of her hair. "It's like I was going to tell you before… in the hallway when Ms. Stephen came, it's because if I get them in trouble they'll never leave me alone. If I just take it though, they'll eventually find someone else to bother." Lyra paused for a second taking in Dr. Lecter's pondering look before she asked, "Now, if you don't mind, could you tell me how exactly you know I'm lying."

Dr. Lecter grinned lightly then, his eyes shining in a way that mesmerized Lyra for a moment. When he spoke though Lyra focused. "Do you think that rock threw itself?" Dr. Lecter asked tilting his head, almost playfully at the teen. "Or did you not notice, and thought that Harvey just got spooked and let you go?"

Lyra was shocked, her mouth slightly ajar for a second before she closed it and thought over what had happened. Harvey had been trying to convince her that being with him would be the best thing for her…

_"Come on Lyra, if you dated me Arianna would leave you alone," Harvey insisted, "She would leave you alone because you'd be part of the group. You never know, you two might even get along."_

Lyra just ignored him though, but he just persisted. Eventually Lyra broke down and yelled at him…

_"Go fuck yourself Harvey," Lyra snapped as she turned back around to glare the boy down, "Because, I'm not going to, and neither is any other self-respecting girl."_

It had sparked the fight that gave her most of her bruises. Lyra even grudgingly stopped herself from hitting him back, she just blocked, ducked out of the way.

_Lyra yelped as she lost her footing on the stairs and fell back, hard. She slid down the few stairs she had just walked up to get away from him, holding back a whimper. However, it seemed that just when the air that was knocked from her lungs returned, Harvey's hands were at her neck, his fingers pressing into her skin brutally._

She couldn't breathe, she pried at his fingers, she tried as hard as she could to get him to let go, but he wouldn't relent… until he just stopped…

_Harvey's hands came away from Lyra's neck then, right when she thought she was going to pass out, and she gasped in the air she so desperately needed. Lyra could faintly hear Harvey threatening her, telling her that if she told she'd be sorry. The same threat she always heard. The same threat she for some reason heeded._

_Lyra then watched him run off before she put her hand down, to push herself into a standing position. However she paused and lifted one of her hands to reveal a small rock…_

"You were following me?" Was the question that Lyra asked when she came back to reality. "You threw a rock at a student, instead of just walking up and getting him off me sooner?"

"Mmh, now if we're going to play twenty questions you're going to have to answer my questions too, you know," Dr. Lecter warned her as he laced his fingers together in his lap, a small smile still playing on his lips. When Lyra nodded at this Dr. Lecter seemed pleased and went on to say, "I wasn't following you per say, I was actually looking for you. I wasn't lying when I said that I would see you around. As I didn't have a class first I took the time before school to search for you so you would answer my question, and to tell you I was your new mentor of course."

Dr. Lecter paused after that, thinking of how to word the answer to her next question. He could go about it bluntly, or he could sweeten it a little for her. As she looked at him expectantly though, he decided it would best to just be blunt. Lyra didn't seem like she'd appreciate him sugarcoating things. "I decided to save you time in lying, so I threw the rock and left. It didn't hurt him that much I'm sure, Ms. Lily would hardly reprimand me for it if you told."

"I don't intend to tell," Lyra said softly as she looked away from the doctor; putting her elbow on the desk, and her head in her hand. "It would make all my lying a waste of time. I'd have to come up with some nonsense about being afraid of him when I really just want to be left alone."

"Tell me Lyra, why do you think they'll leave you alone if you don't tell someone to make them stop," Dr. Lecter said as he watched her focus on some spot next to his door.

Lyra frowned slightly before saying, "If I just lay down and take it they'll get bored and I can go on with life once they find someone else… someone more lively. If I tell someone they'll make me even more miserable, and I can't leave like the girl they were picking on before." Lyra stopped then and waited for Dr. Lecter to ask something else, but then when she looked at him she realized that it must have been her turn again. He was looking at her expectantly.

"What's your full name?" Lyra asked after she thought a bit. She didn't know what to really ask, so she decided to start with something small that she was curious about.

Dr. Lecter smiled indulgently before saying simply, "Hannibal Lecter VIII." He paused for a moment before letting his own curiosity get the best of him by asking, "Why did you want to know?"

"I was just curious." Lyra said with a shrug, "Teacher's don't really just give out their first name. Usually students only find out if teachers need to use a first and last name for an example."

"I see." Dr. Lecter comment before he watched Lyra think over her next question. She bit her lower lip lightly her eyes moving back and forth slightly as if she were reading through a list of questions. Eventually she seemed to find one with a bit of a frown.

"Why do you want to be my mentor?" Lyra asked as she looked towards the man in front of her. "I mean, you don't have me in any of your classes. You just met me in a hallway the other day, and I lied to you."

"I picked you because you lied to me," Dr. Lecter said readily, like he had been waiting for the question. "You did so, so very easily, and you interested me. You seem like an interesting puzzle."

"Oh…" Lyra hummed as she moved her chin out of her hand and sat with her hands on the desk. She wanted to go on and ask another question but stopped when Dr. Lecter clicked his tongue at her, catching her before she messed up their game.

"Now why are you in Wisdom?" Dr. Lecter asked, deciding to move onto the big questions. He would have asked why she so readily told him everything, didn't hide behind the lies she seemed to tell everyone else. Why she didn't hold onto them with him, but he could find that out later, especially if they kept playing this game.

"I'm sure it's in that folder that Ms. Lily said she gave you," Lyra said as she looked away from the doctor again, pulling her hands from the desk to sit in her lap. "You could just read it instead of waisting a question."

"I could read it, but I would like to hear you tell me what happened," Dr. Lecter said, not missing that Lyra was becoming uncomfortable, folding into herself slightly. "The report won't have your thoughts and feelings, just the cold facts. No flare what so ever."

Lyra sighed then, looking down at the table. She agreed to this game, it was his turn. She would have to answer him before she ended it. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Lyra said, keeping her head down, "Just like I always was, am. I was running away, again, this time because I didn't want to deal with my grandparents nagging, my grandmother wanting me to wear nicer clothes, and my grandfather wanting me to try and patch things up with my parents. I didn't want to change, and I wasn't going to forgive my parents. Unfortunately that night the cops didn't find me first. I would have preferred them, or even a mugger. I didn't have any money on me; the bag I had was just full of clothes and some paper and pens, nothing that couldn't be replaced. I wouldn't have cared if I had been robbed."

It was around then that Lyra realized she was rambling, and moved back on track. She only glanced at Dr. Lecter quickly before she looked back at the desk. "My dad though, he found me. Apparently my grandfather called him while my grandmother called the police. My grandfather said, later, that he was hoping if my dad kept me out of trouble I'd forgive him. It didn't work that way though. As he walked towards me I insisted that he was violating the restraining order. I yelled at him that he was going to go to jail even as he hugged me. I was paralyzed… If I had stayed that way, well, I'd cry every night for a year, but I wouldn't be here." Lyra didn't want to explain any more after that, so she just wrapped it up by saying, "Anyway… when I finally got control of my body, I pushed him… I pushed him into the street, in front of a car." Lyra wanted to stand up and leave, but she knew that would have been rude. Dr. Lecter made it very apparent that he didn't like rudeness, and she didn't want to press her luck. Instead she pressed on saying, "It didn't kill him. It just injured him, broke his right arm, and fractured his right leg and some other injuries I was too out of it to listen to. My grandparents pulled strings… used their money to buy me out of any trouble I might have been in before I was even in any. They sent me here. Some place I couldn't run away from."

After that Dr. Lecter watched her as the silence stretched on. When it seemed that she wasn't going to say anything more, and wasn't going to continue with their game, he asked, "Would you like to ask your next question?"

"I don't want to play anymore," Lyra breathed as she looked back off to the side now. "Are we done yet?"

"We don't have to play anymore if you don't want," Dr. Lecter said as he watched her move around in her seat, refusing to look at him. "But I would like to know why you didn't live with your parents, why you had a restraining order against your father."

"My father likes little girls," Lyra mumbled, "He… he doesn't have intercourse with them, but he… yeah. You get it." Lyra wasn't looking at Dr. Lecter but she assumed he got it, and if she looked at him she would have known that he understood. "He said once it was uncomfortable with them, so he had to wait until they got a little older… My mom, she didn't care. Money was money even if it came from a pedophile. My grandparents… they're just in denial."

"Lyra, look at me," Dr. Lecter said after a moment. It took her a moment, but she eventually did. "We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to. We can stop now, and you can pick it back up with me any time you want to."

"Kay," Lyra murmured letting silence curl around them once more. However she hurried it away this time by asking, "What's next?"

"We're going to make a schedule of when we meet," Dr. Lecter said as Lyra seemed to relax under the change of topic. "Find how you're doing in your classes. If you need help, I'll help you…"

* * *

W00t! And the next chapter is when things will start to become more interesting!

As for what happened in this chapter, yes Lyra has home troubles. They'll rise in later chapters, but that'll be later.

helkl031, thank you again for the review and as for the romance... I'm not entirely sure. There will be a kind of relationship between Lyra and Hannibal, but I'm not sure if it will be a romantic type thing I'll have to take it into consideration. As for Hannibal and another character if I were to bring in Clarice, well she wouldn't be a big enough character for their to be a meaningful relationship there.

Thank you, to everyone else who is reading, and please do review. I'd like to know how I'm doing.


	4. School Clubs

It has been a while, but I'm back with a new chapter, and after this one I can promise that things will be getting very interesting.

Helkl031, Thanks for the review, and yeah, you can see my hesitation. But they will get close (they're already getting close after all.) Also I'm very glad that you still like the story.

GuesssWho, yeah I'm sure no one feels sorry for him. Some will probably wish that the car had hit him a little harder later in the story.

Also thank you to all those who are lurking around reading my little story.

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Hannibal series.)

* * *

Lyra frowned down at her choices for clubs as Dr. Lecter stood in front of her. Thursdays were club days, and up until now she had be strategically avoiding it by hiding in the library. The librarian hadn't minded as Lyra always offered to organize the shelves in return for not being turned in, but it had happened she had been caught. Really she knew that Dr. Lector would do this to her, make her choose instead of ignoring her like everyone else. "I don't know any of these teachers very well, besides you, but I can't draw very well. Why doesn't Ms. Stephen run a club?"

"She helps run study hall, but you should really pick something else. Anyway, you don't have to know the teacher, just pick something you like to do," Dr. Lecter said as he moved to stand beside her to see the different clubs she could join. "You like to read, how about the book club?" He suggested when he noticed it.

"I don't like being forced to read a book I don't like, It would happen too… beside's for some ungodly reason Harvey is in that club…" Lyra said with a sigh as she tried to remember what club Arianna and Dave were in. The others could be tolerated but those three would make her life hell. When she couldn't definitely place the other two Lyra asked, "Can't I just keep going to the library, Ms. D. really doesn't mind me, and I work while I'm there."

"Yes, but it wouldn't say very good things about me as a mentor if I just let you run around doing what you pleased instead of following the rules," Dr. Lecter insisted lightly as he looked at the girl next to him. She mumbled something about him being right, and he patted her shoulder before he continued to scan the list. It took him a few moments but he stopped at something and asked, "How do you feel about writing. There are three different clubs for it, you could choose one."

Lyra frowned deeply as she looked at the three clubs: short stories, essays and prompts, and poems. "I guess I could join the poem writing club… Do you know Ms. Jolene?" Lyra finally conceded. There was really no use in fighting him, and she did like to write. Not to mention she didn't want to get him in trouble by ignoring the school rules. He had even effectively punished Harvey by giving him detention for "not turning in work" (though the doctor had confided in Lyra that it was really for beating her up) and he found her a few things to do to keep her busy while keeping her out of her room and out of harms reach. Lyra felt that she owed him, at least a little.

"Not very well, I've only met her once or twice," Dr. Lecter replied after a moment of thinking. "I couldn't tell you anything of importance about the woman." He was indifferent to the woman. She had been there, another face in the crowd of coworkers, nothing spectacular. Still Dr. Lecter couldn't help but like that Lyra looked for his opinion. Her mind was something he wanted to know about. Lyra unlike most of the people in this school interested him. She was not just another face, and she was not the free range rude.

"I… I guess that I could join that club then," Lyra said again as she put the paper down. "I suppose that I'll see you Monday then."

"Yes Monday," Dr. Lecter said with a nod as he glanced at the clock. Clubs would be starting soon; Lyra would have to go so she could explain that she wanted to be in the club. "Do have a good time."

"I'll try," Lyra said with a nod before she picked up her backpack. Then when she looked back at Dr. Lecter she gave him a small smile before saying uncertainly, "Um, but if you'd like to know how it went before Monday I could always come back after clubs end…"

"If you'd like," Dr. Lecter said with a friendly grin as he moved to his desk to sit down. "I have no objections to you coming back here to tell me how it went."

ooo

Lyra had nearly turned back around and walked out of the class when she saw Arianna there, but the teacher had smiled so nicely…

Lyra figured that she could just stay away from Arianna and stay closer to the teacher, that maybe she'd survive…

It had all been a trap, a lie, a lost hope, or whatever you wanted to call it…

Ms. Jolene was nice up until she moved off to the side with Arianna to talk. It was like a switch was flipped, and it left Lyra in the dark with monsters. She had tried her best even after the teacher suddenly looked at her with disdain. Lyra thought that maybe if she wrote a good poem then she'd be able to get back in the woman's good graces. Even if it was just a little, even if it was just enough to live through this club and not have to tell Dr. Lecter that she had completely failed at trying to have a good time…

After she showed her poem to the teacher, Arianna and two of her lackeys came up and laughed, disapproving of it. The teacher had been wavering up until then, but after that Ms. Jolene looked at it again and sneered, saying it was no good. It was then that Lyra gave up…

"Look, I can understand if you want me to leave," Lyra growled, straining to keep from yelling at them, earning some concerned looks from the teacher and even Arianna and her friends. Lyra had always been blank, sarcastic, or frustrated towards the group, and the teacher had only seen her for the half hour Lyra had put up with the club. None of them had really seen her outright mad, glaring like she was out for blood. "Just tell me to get out and stop fucking with me if you don't like me. I've never done anything to any of you, but I seem to be the prime candidate for taking your shit for some reason. I just want to be left alone."

Lyra didn't raise her voice but the group looked rightly threatened anyway. Even the kids close enough to hear her in the classroom looked slightly worried. With a huff Lyra reached out and snatched her notebook back from Ms. Jolene before she turned to retrieve her backpack. The boy sitting next to her desk was looking at her like she was committing some unforgivable sin, but all Lyra did was snap, "What?!" as she packed her stuff back up.

The boy just looked back down at his paper though. Then when the room stayed silent Lyra glared back at the still stunned group at the teacher's desk before she put her backpack on and headed for the door. She faintly heard Arianna say "do something" as she opened the door, but when she wasn't immediately stopped she just walked out, letting the door close behind her.

However just when she turned to head for Dr. Lecter's room Ms. Jolene opened her door and grabbed a hold of Lyra's arm harshly. Lyra fought back a whimper at the feeling of some still healing cuts, and a bruise being abused. She looked back down the hall towards where she wanted to go even as Ms. Jolene started dragging her in the other direction.

"You need to calm down Lyra. We'll just find somewhere for you to do that." Ms. Jolene said firmly, as she jerked the teen down the hall after her. She didn't notice, though Lyra did that Dr. Lecter walked around the corner to find the scene.

"I am calm," Lyra whined through clenched teeth as she tried to pull away from the female teacher to try and get to Dr. Lecter. He wasn't moving to help her, he was just watching her with a deep frown on his lips. "Please just let me go…!"

"You defiantly are not calm young lady." Ms. Jolene said glaring down at Lyra before she jerked her forward again, not noticing the slight dampness that seem to seep through the girls long-sleeves.

Lyra gasped, and tears stung at her eyes as she felt one of the cuts on her arm start bleeding again. "Please… it hurts!" Lyra nearly begged as she looked back at Dr. Lecter.

It was then that Dr. Lecter walked forward with determination. Once he was close enough that he didn't have to yell to be heard he asked with authority, "Ms Jolene, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

The woman was so surprised that she let go of Lyra as she turned to look at who had caught her. She was even more shocked to see Lyra quickly move so she was half behind Dr. Lecter. "Well… Well she was over reacting so I was going to take her somewhere to calm dow…down, are you listening to me?"

Dr. Lecter had stopped looking at her when Lyra shakily touched his arm to draw attention to her own bleeding one. You could see a splotch of red on the white sleeve of her shirt. "I heard you," Dr. Lecter insisted harshly as he carefully pushed Lyra's sleeve up, "and really, I don't care what you were doing. Did you not notice that you were hurting her? She told you it hurt."

"I… well… I…" Ms. Jolene tried to get what she wanted to say out, but the look Dr. Lecter shot her had her stumbling over her words.

"I think you should go to the headmistress's office," Dr. Lecter insisted as he tucked Lyra against his side. "I'm sure that this warrants some kind of reprimand."

There was a pause as they all looked at each other before Ms. Jolene nodded and said, "I'll just go dismiss my club to study hall for the last half hour." Dr. Lecter nodded before she hurried off. The look the man was giving her unsettled her. She had only met the man once or twice, but she had never seen him give anyone such a look. It was so dark. She hadn't believed the gossip of the kids about them learning manners very quickly around him until now.

Once she was gone Lyra pressed her face into his side asking, "Doctor, can I go to the nurse?"

Dr. Lecter frowned slightly as he pet her hair back before he said, "Of course. I'll come check on you if you're still in the nurse's office when I'm done. Ms. Lily will probably want to see you though."

"I know…" Lyra breathed as she pulled away from him. She kept her arm protectively close to her side now that Dr. Lecter wasn't looking at it. In truth she didn't really want to go to the nurse, but she couldn't just hide in her room after he said he would try to come and see her… "I'll see you later then."

ooo

"I'm sorry Lyra, but according to so many you were over reacting. Now while Ms. Jolene had no right to injure you like that she didn't seem to mean to," Ms. Lily said grudgingly as she looked toward the other female teacher with distaste. "Ms. Jolene will be written up, and she will take leave for a week, without pay, but I suggest you find a different club."

Lyra almost wanted to tell Ms. Lily no, that she couldn't do that. Not because she felt sorry for the woman but because Arianna would so obviously be mad. That club, where she didn't have to do anything was the only reason she didn't have to sit in study hall actually doing her homework.

Dr. Lecter noticed her frowning, looking as though she wanted to hide. He could only protect her so much without drawing attention to them, but he was going to make sure nothing more happened to her…

"Lyra… do you have anything you want to say?" Ms. Lily asked after a second when all that happened was that Dr. Lecter put his hand on Lyra's shoulder. She noticed that he seemed to be the only reason she was still in her seat, but for the girls sake she didn't say anything about it. Then after a few more moments Lyra merely shook her head and she said softly, "Then you all may leave. Ms. Jolene, we'll supply a substitute for your class for the next week, I suggest that you make lesson plans for your classes before you leave campus."

"I understand," Ms. Jolene said before she quickly got up and left.

It was then that Dr. Lecter let Lyra stand up before they both left. They moved down the hall a ways before Dr. Lecter stopped them and he looked down at her saying, "You'll be okay. I'll keep an eye out for you, but you need to start speaking up when they bother you. I can't be everywhere at once, and I won't always have a rock handy."

"I just want to be left alone…" Lyra breathed as she looked down at the floor. "I don't even know what I did… but I want to be left alone."

"I know Lyra," Dr. Lecter said as he lifted her chin so she would look at him, and moved some hair from her face. "Just tell me if they do something to you. You're still not completely better yet; if they're in detention they can't get to you."

"I sleep in the same dorm area as some of them," Lyra explained, she was going to argue, but she stopped. Instead she started on a different path saying, "I'll tell you, but unless you get them expelled I'll be coming to you a lot. It won't be fun."

"Okay," Dr. Lecter said with a faint nod before he patted her shoulder lightly. "Go to your room, get some rest. Try to stay away from trouble."

Lyra nodded and continued on her own. She didn't hear Dr. Lecter when he said, while watching her, "I don't know though, this could end up being very fun. For some of us more than others I'm sure."


End file.
